


Words Unspoken

by ambercreek95



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Post Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercreek95/pseuds/ambercreek95
Summary: Tweek and Craig has a fight. Craig finds it impossible to talk about his feelings so instead, he writes a letter.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, it’s 1am and I just woke up randomly and decided that I had to write this. It’s loosely based on a letter I had read by someone in my life  
> I shall warn you that this took me about 20 minutes and I can barely see straight I’m so tired, so I apologise for any typos and the choppy narrative.  
> I just was in the feels, okay? Hahaha  
> Forgive me <3

Tweek walks apprehensively through the front door, closing it softly behind him. He doesn’t want to slam the door. After all, he has already done that once today. He hangs up his scarf and heavy duty snow jacket by the door, before stepping into their joint lounge and dining room.

The house is eerily quiet. Normally when Tweek works a late shift, he walks in to find Craig sprawled leisurely across the couch, watching crappy late night reruns of Star Trek. Tweek always insists that he doesn’t have to stay up and wait for him, but every time he insists on still doing it, stating that the “ _ bed feels awfully cold without you”.  _ This time though, the only things that meet him is the quiet hum of the refrigerator in the next room over and a lone red envelope sitting in the middle of the dining table. 

Tweeks heart started to pound, anxiety racing through his veins with each rapid beat of his heart. His head swivels, frantically searching the living space and entry way for a packed suitcase. Although he doesn’t find any, his panic does not subside, too anxious about the fact that this could be the letter that sends the only stable, positive thing in his life to it’s untimely death. 

Tweek shuffles over to the awaiting letter, picking it up delicately. Despite the fact that it is only a piece of paper or two, the letter feels heavy with the weight of works unspoken. He breathes deeply, unsure if he is ready to face what is in side 

He and Craig had a giant fight earlier that day. It was about something stupid and absolutely not worth the amount of anger that ensued, but Tweek (and Craig as well it seems) had been like a ticking time bomb. He and Craig had been on edge the past few days leading up to Christmas, and the stupid squabble had tipped them over the edge. 

Tweek uses his thumbnail to open the letter, pulling out the delicate piece of paper. He unfolds it with his eyes closed. He is terrified of what the letter would say. Last Christmas, Tweek had bought Craig a notebook and encouraged him to start journaling his thoughts and feelings. Craig was never taught communication skills or how to get in touch with his emotions, and Tweek’s therapist has suggested that journaling may be a way to constructively encourage Craig to find alternative ways to communicate. Tweek had never seen him use it before. Until now that is

Tweek takes a deep breath before opening his eyes and beginning to read.

_ To my everything, Tweek. _

_ I want to start off the letter by acknowledging the fact that I am finally using the journal you bought me. Are you proud? Hopefully that scores me some brownie points. _

_ I guess this does help me sort out my thoughts when my mouth is acting useless. I had scoffed when you first suggested it, but I can now see the appeal. It’s less confronting. _

_ I want to say that I’m sorry that I find it hard to communicate. I’ve never been good with my words (which you know better than everyone). _

_I’m also sorry that I closed you out when all you wanted was to be let in. I thought by not telling you what was going on, I was sparing you from worrying about me, but I see now that all I did was make you worry more. It became something that sat heavy and unsaid between us, and I tricked myself into believing that that was better than the alternative. I was wrong._

_I never want you to doubt us, doubt yourself or doubt the life we have built because of something I have done._

_ I guess what I’ve always wanted to tell you, is that when I look around us at our life, I am in awe.  _

_ I am in awe every time I look at you and realise that I get to call you mine. I am in awe that we have two adorable fur children in Stripe and Spot. I am in awe that we have this beautiful home that we worked hard to get. I am in awe of your strength, especially when you told your parents that they no longer can control your life. I am in awe that you have managed so well to accomplish everything you have done this year, even with the added stress of a pandemic.  _

_ I am in awe of you, of us, and of our tiny slice of forever that’s so perfect to me. _

_ It’s the perfection that gets me though. I almost don’t want to touch it and infect it with my negativity. This can make me act closed off, and I now understand how this hurts you so. And knowing that you have been hurting, hurts me.  _

_ Just know this, Tweek Tweak. _

_ I want you.  _

_ All of you.  _

_ In every second, of every minute, of every day, for the rest of my life.  _

_ And I’m sorry I haven’t told you that enough. I promise that from now on, you will hear it more, so much so that you’ll get sick of hearing it. _

_ I love you so much Tweek.  _

_ Yours forever and always, _

_ Craig _

_ P.S. Now please come up stairs and cuddle me as I’m miserable in this cold empty bed without you. _

Tweek feels a stray tear fall down his cheek. 

He goes up stairs, inching the bedroom door open. In the dim light coming from the moon through the window, he can see Craig’s huddled form under the blankets.

Tweek shucks off his shoes and peels off his work clothes until he is only left in his boxers. He slides underneath the covers, inching himself across the bed until his chest is flush against Craig’s back. He wraps his arm tightly around his partner's slender waist before pressing a soft kiss to his right shoulder. 

“Hey” Tweek whispers into the quiet room, hoping Craig isn’t asleep.

“Hey baby…” Craig answers back, voice soft but tight.

“I’m so sorry, Craig.”

“No it’s okay. I’m sorry too.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too babe.”

Tweek kisses the warm tan skin of his partner’s back once more, before nuzzling himself against Craig. He sighs contentedly. He hates fighting with Craig. It feels like his world is thrown off it’s axis when they do.

Together though, wrapped around each other under these sheets, the world feels right again. He could never want for anything else, as long as he had Craig. 

“You know, it’s after midnight now.” Tweek whispers sleepily. 

“Is it?” 

“Yep… Merry Christmas Craig.”

“Merry Christmas honey.”


End file.
